Sweeney Todd After everything Chapter 4
by PromisesAreForLovers
Summary: Fourth Chapter! Thank you to blackflame01 for reviewing!


**I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD.**

**ONLY EMILY HANSEN.**

**Note* Thank you to blackflame01 for reviewing:)!**

Chapter 4. Sweeney's Past

It was in the middle of the night and everything was dull and gloomy. I heard the deadly screams of pain from Mr. Todd. Of course I walked towards his room and see him laying down in the ground with bloody tears dripping from his pale depressed eyes. My hands were on his firm cheeks, it felt wrong doing this, but was it the right thing? I cleaned his tired,gloomy face with a napkin and put him to bed. All I wondered while sitting down next to him was how he remained calm in the morning but at night he was different, he seemed scared and deeply hurt. He mumbled the name ''Lucy'' various of times and a smile was shown on his face. I looked at his features and noticed something gleaming across the bed. Ignoring it I holded Sweeney's steel cold hand , waiting for him to go back to his peaceful sleep. His heavy breathing turned slowly steadily. I stared at him for few minutes and walked off to my room.

Instead off going to bed, I sat down across the window. It was morning already and I only had 2 hours of asleep last night. Staring at the large mirror one yard away from me I saw myself have the same eyes Mr. Todd had, gloomy and dark ovals were showed underneath my eyes. My skin was much more paler and I was suddenly cold. The sun was shady and it didn't showed in the sky. There was a noise coming out from downstairs. I walked down to see what was going on. It was Sweeney with a cup of tea gripped onto his hands. His eyes glaring out to the ceiling. He was thinking and his face showed it.

'' Mr.- I mean Sweeney..did you sleep well?'' I ask softly.

'' Humph...'' He looked at the cup and stared at it closely. I noticed there was nothing inside of there.

'' Do you want me to give you more tea?'' I ask. He nodded.

While I was pouring him tea, I saw him have bloody fingernails. I let out a low gasp and turned to him he seemed confused at first and turned the other way. I thought I was imagining or just color blind, surely their wasn't blood dug inside his fingernails. I was going out of my mind.

'' May I ask you something , Sweeney?'' His eyes switched onto mind.

'' What?'' His teeth clenched together and swallowed hard.

'' Why aren't you..not always in a good mood every morning.'' His eyes soften on my question and cleared his throat.

'' It's difficult to say..'' He mumbled. I stared at him confused.

'' Oh..well can you _now_ answer my question about your life?'' He went stiff and glowered.

'' Alright, alright, will you stop asking me bloody questions after this?'' He said. I nodded and gave him a simple smile.

'' I was married and had beautiful wife named Lucy, we had our first daughter..Johanna'' My eyes shut open to him.

'' We were so in love with each other , but everything changed when a filthy Judge pulled us apart..he put me into false charges and took my Lucy away and also my daughter.'' He continued.

'' I wanted revenge,that ignorant judge took my all happiness in my life, I mourned and prayed and never lost hope, I was insane and careless about what others thought about me. Then there was Ms. Lovett my assistant and who use to own this pie shop. She helped me through in my darkest moments in my life, she..dissapeared and so did the judge. I have never heard of them since'' His sentence ended there.

I looked at him with curious and yet confused eyes. The strange story didn't go well, Ms. Lovett wouldn't dissapear if she really was his partner. It felt like there was pieces of the puzzle missing and it didn't match. I nodded telling him I understand how he felt in his tragic past.

'' Now you know..pet''

'' What?'' I asked. Pet? What in God's Name?!

'' Nothing Emily..just nothing..'' Sweeney smirked.

He got up from his seat and walked outside. I was too stunned and confused. Pet? Now for all the years I'm gonna be in this tragic place, I was going to be named.._pet_?

Yep. Sweeney Todd Was a strange man.

But still _one_ of a kind.

**Note* I hoped you enjoy this one:) Review if you liked it!***


End file.
